fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Held Captured". Plot (Back at Agrabah at the palace, Uncle Mimic and Sultan are ordering the guards for instructions) *Sultan: Guards, make sure that Jafar and Risky Boots doesn't come back here. *Mimic: And guard the front gate at all times. *Razoul: Yes you guys. We will guard the front gate so that Risky Boots and Jafar doesn't come back. *Guard #1: We hear the news about this. *Guard #2: Yeah. We know how the events happen within yesterday. *Guard #3: Yippie as yee. Better guard the place. *Sultan: Go, go, go. Do whatever you have to guards. *Razoul: We'll be on the lookout. *Mimic: Thanks again everyone. *Sultan: Ah, you wanna go check back on our latest invention? *Mimic: Oh sure, let's go. *Sultan: Oh boy, i can't wait to see and test it out. (At the table, Mimic and Sultan test out a robotic flying bug) *Mimic: This little boy will check on the people if any danger is coming. *Sultan: I like your creations. *Mimic: This is why i am called a relic hunter. *Sultan: You're a hunter that shoot animals? *Mimic: No. Have you not learn what i said earlier? We relic hunters, explore, bulid and host shows around the world. *Sultan: Ooh, seem delight. *Mimic: We relic hunters advance the future by excavating secrets of the past by diving into old, dangerous ruins. We also host annual expos from around the world. *Sultan: Okay, okay. Enough with that, i know what that mean. *Mimic: Yeah. I've never been too spirit about it. *Sultan: Uh huh, what a shame. My daughter is in love with your boy. *Mimic: What? Bolo is not my son. He's a friend of Shantae. *Sultan: Your daughter? *Mimic: No. My niece. Why everyone have to ask so many questions about family relationships? *Sultan: Oh, my wife passed away a few years ago. Let's not talk about this anymore. *Mimic: Fine, let's just get back to work and beat the house. *Sultan: I need a coffee break after this. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Holly Lingerbean return with the memory balls) *Holly: Master, i finally capture all of them. *Feather God: Ah, they're special. Thank you very much for capturing them. Now i can finally teach them a lesson. *Risky Boots: You stole our job to kill them! *Holly: *break Risky's sword* Uh uh uh, you haven't gotten into the killing progress. *Risky Boots: Uggghhhh. *Feather God: Why aren't you guys at lunch. *Jafar: Master, there's nothing to eat. You almost have no food in your dimension. *Feather God: Yeah, i destroyed this universe and recreated it with a bunch of evil inside. All the food and life there has been wiped out and turn in shard. I'm sorry. *Risky Boots: Then how come the fools are eating if your place is filled of shards. *Feather God: There is nothing that i can do. I'm lonely in here and we wouldn't be dead by now. *Jafar: All because of that stupid price of Agrabah. *Risky Boots: Let me handle the evil way. *Holly: I'm smarter than you. You can't even keep a track of your weapons. *Risky Boots: I have the ability to cut people like you. *Holly: Whoa, you have no sword. I already cut yours. *Risky Boots: Piss off ghost! *throw her broken sword to Holly* *Holly: *the broken sword doesn't hit her in her illusion* He he. I'm invisible. *Jafar: Stupid girl. *Feather God: Okay, that's it. I need to send the Barons to bring Ammo Baron's men over to come here and start destroying Scuttle Town. *Risky Boots: If you steal my girl on destroying that girl, i'm going to cut you in half. *Holly: Whatever you say, pirate girl. You'll never be a good captain of your ship. *Risky Boots: I am not a captain! *Jafar: You're officially the queen. *Risky Boots: Thank you. *Feather God: Ahem, you're not a leader. You can't make her as queen, sorcerer. *Jafar: Sorry. *Risky Boots: I hate this place so much. *Holly: Let's go send the rest of them to go into the ships. *Feather God: But first, you guys need to get on to one of Ammo Baron's ships. (At the lunch buffet, Squid Baron prepare some dead squid and sushi for everyone) *Squid Baron: Free squid and sushi for everyone! *cut off some squid and sushi and put them in each plate* *Ammo Baron: Wow. *Hypno Baron: Ooh. *Techno Baron: Boring. *Twitch: Best chef ever. *Vinegar: Can you make a joke for today? *Squid Baron: Yes. What are pirates so called pirates? *Vinegar: A pirate booty? *Squid Baron: Ha! That is the biggest joke i've ever heard. *Everyone: *laugh* *Iago: Blah, blah, blah. I wish i was home in Agrabah by now. Stupid people. *Barracuda Joe: Yeah, i don't wanna hurt anyone. I need to get out of here. *Ammo Baron: Wait! Oh no, i forgot to invite the men over! *Squid Baron: What? What is it? *Ammo Baron: I left the men back at the city. *Squid Baron: How many men of yours? *Ammo Baron: The army. I left them out and they're back at the city for so long. Stupid, stupid, stupid. *Barracuda Joe: Big mistake, i'm not going back where people would make fun of me. *Ammo Baron: Quiet Barracuda Joe! You're coming with us. *Barracuda Joe: Ugh, fine. Stupid rules, everyday. *Feather God: Guys, we need to go. Ammo Baron, invite your men over. *Ammo Baron: I knew you were going to say it. *Feather God: Ha ha, spoiler alert. It's your lucky day. *Ammo Baron: Thank you very much master and i hope i destroy Sequin Land by morning. *Feather God: Well, we are going to do it today. *Ammo Baron: Alright. It seem that the whole world is going to blow up. *Feather God: So many dimensions to destroy and Agrabah will be the next one to destroy. And even Antarctica. Stupid little penguins. *Squid Baron: Hey, stop talking about penguins and this is a group of supervillains. *Feather God: Shut up squid! I'm trying to think. *Squid Baron: Oh lord, pluck my taco in the trash can. I hope a spin-off movie of me comes very soon in theaters. *Holly: Boom! It flops red squid. *Squid Baron: What? It's not even a thing yet. *Holly: First of all, your lame-ass movie would get no attention that it would ended up being flopped in theaters like that adapted movie of mines since 2010. *Squid Baron: Every time movie teasers and trailers come, people would predict a box-office flop and i'm getting sick of it at all times since the biggest movie fails of 2016! *Feather God: Will you stop arguing and clean up! *Squid Baron: Fine. Whatever you say, bland face. *Holly: I hate that big red squid alot. He's mean. *Feather God: *glare at Holly* *Risky Boots: Hey master, can you give me a new sword? *Feather God: Uh..........no. Almost all of my shards have swords. One of them broke so i have to give them new ones. I can't give you a new sword right now. *Risky Boots: What?! You're not giving me a new sword?! *Feather God: No excuses. You guys gotta go. *Jafar: Alright master. *Risky Boots: Ugh, you look so igonaunt. *Feather God: Ammo Baron, come here. *Ammo Baron: Yes boss, what can i do for ya? *Feather God, You, Risky Boots and Jafar need to go back to the town where your henchman is at. *Ammo Baron: We forgot about them. We're bringing them over. *Feather God: Good point. *Risky Boots: Now we have to bring your whole army to the gang? *Ammo Baron: Yes, they will serve under Feather God's orders. *Risky Boots: Such a big strong man. *Jafar: Where should we go? *Ammo Baron: The place where you met me before. *Jafar: Avast! *use his staff to teleport with Risky Boots and Ammo Baron* (Back at the town where the men are) *Ammo Baron: Well, well, well, someone forgot to invite us to the party. *Men #1: Hey boss. *Men #2: What's up. *Ammo Baron: How are we doing? *Men #3: Good. *Men #4: We're sorry for not packing up to go to the ships. *Ammo Baron: It's okay. It was my fault. I'm not perfect like you. *Jafar: We failed and tried to defeat the heroes. *Risky Boots: Not me. I am perfect at all. I defeated Shantae once. *Ammo Baron: No you're not. You failed once. *Risky Boots: Ugh, you're a nag. *Men #1: No one is a nag. *Risky Boots: Thank you. *Ammo Baron: All of you guys should be ready to pack up. We must head over to the ships. *Men #2: Yes boss. *Men #3: We better get going. *Ammo Baron: Okay guys, let's pack up and get out of here. *Jafar: You might need a powerful item that will get your attention. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 7) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers